voezfandomcom-20200222-history
Checkmate
Video Version 1= Lyrics Chinese= 運籌漢水烏江，帷幄彭城咸陽 一刀切的界疆，楚河漢界一方 被識破的伎倆，被攻破的關防 被圍剿的孤將，無力回天的相 雖然你很沮喪，雖然你會成長 但是請你先讓　自己習慣投降 勝敗兵家之常，不用放在心上 你我差距就像螢火對月光 叫將 馭白駒現蹄威震八方 叫將 驅兵卒過河我武維揚 叫將 觀棋不語的現實戰場 叫將 我怕會讓你自尊受傷 叫將 衝單車陷陣無人能擋 叫將 架炮碾丹砂顛倒陰陽 叫將 起手無回的徹底絕望 叫將 希望你不會太過沮喪 |-|Pinyin= Yùnchóu hàn shuǐ wūjiāng, wéiwò péngchéng xiányáng yīdāoqiē de jiè jiāng, chǔ héhàn jiè yīfāng bèi shìpò dì jìliǎng, bèi gōngpò dì guānfáng bèi wéijiǎo de gū jiāng, wúlì huí tiān de xiāng suīrán nǐ hěn jǔsàng, suīrán nǐ huì chéngzhǎng dànshì qǐng nǐ xiān ràng, zìjǐ xíguàn tóuxiáng shèng bàibīng jiā zhī cháng, bùyòng fàng zàixīn shàng nǐ wǒ chājù jiù xiàng, yíng huǒ duì yuèguāng jiào jiāng yù bái jū xiàn tí wēi zhèn bāfāng jiào jiāng qū bīngzúguò hé wǒ wǔ wéiyáng jiào jiāng guān qí bù yǔ de xiànshí zhànchǎng jiào jiāng wǒ pà huì ràng nǐ zìzūn shòushāng jiào jiāng chōng dānchē xiànzhèn wú rén néng dǎng jiào jiāng jià pào niǎn dānshā diāndǎo yīnyáng jiào jiāng qǐ shǒu wú huí de chèdǐ juéwàng jiào jiāng xīwàng nǐ bù huì tàiguò jǔsàng |-|English= Devising strategems at the Han-wu tributary, setting army camps around PengCheng and XianYang, The territorial borders are as if sliced by a knife, the Chu and Han territories were divided by a river The tricks had been seen through, the defense line had been broken, The lone general had been besieged, the bishop that is too powerless to restore the situation Even though you’re very frustrated, even though you can still improve, But first please let yourself be accustomed to surrendering. Soldiers often win and lose, don’t take it personally. The difference between you and me is like a firefly versus the moon. Checkmate, the white foal (knight) now stands tall in all directions Checkmate, ordering the pawns across the river to defend my military's valor Checkmate, watching the game silently in the realistic battlefield Checkmate, I fear that it(being realistic) will hurt your self-esteem. Checkmate, nobody can stop the lone rook from infiltrating enemy ranks Checkmate, setting cannons to crush cinnabar (a chess strategy) reversing yin and yang Checkmate, the complete despair caused by the touch-move rule Checkmate, hope you won’t be too frustrated. |-|Indonesian= Merancang strategi di anak sungai Han-wu, mendirikan kemah tentara di sekitar PengCheng dan XianYang, Perbatasan wilayah seolah-olah diiris dengan pisau, wilayah Chu dan Han dibagi oleh sungai Trik-triknya sudah terlihat, garis pertahanan telah rusak, Satu-satunya jenderal dikepung, uskup yang terlalu tak berdaya untuk memulihkan situasi Meskipun Anda sangat frustrasi, meskipun Anda masih bisa meningkatkan, Tapi pertama-tama tolong biarkan diri Anda terbiasa menyerah. Tentara sering menang dan kalah, jangan tersinggung. Perbedaan antara Anda dan saya seperti kunang-kunang versus bulan. Skakmat, anak kuda putih (ksatria) sekarang berdiri tegak ke segala arah Skakmat, memerintahkan pion di seberang sungai untuk mempertahankan keberanian militer saya Skakmat, menonton pertandingan diam-diam di medan perang yang realistis Skakmat, saya khawatir hal itu (realistis) akan melukai harga diri Anda. Skakmat, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan benteng sendirian dari menyusup barisan musuh Sekakmat, pengaturan meriam untuk menghancurkan cinnabar (strategi catur) membalikkan yin dan yang Skakmat, keputusasaan total yang disebabkan oleh aturan sentuh-pindah Skakmat, harap Anda tidak akan terlalu frustrasi. Trivia *Checkmate(叫將) is a game position in chess and other chess-like games in which a player's king is in check (threatened with capture) and there is no way to remove the threat. *The vocal for this song was done by Luo Tianyi(洛天依). *This song is the very first song ever in any Rayark game sang by a Chinese Vocaloid, and the second one sang by a Chinese virtual singer. *Yoyo幫尼 is a member of VSPOT. The other members are 惟 (ゆい), 漩渦鳴櫻, くりこ and Hibiki。 *This song's Special difficulty is the chart with more than 1000 notes. Category:Songs